<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ten Kisses by AlexBarton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907713">Ten Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBarton/pseuds/AlexBarton'>AlexBarton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures in Karamore: The Cardinal Locks [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons &amp; Dragons - All Media Types, Karamore - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>10+1, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Karamore, Kissing, M/M, Mention of Canonical Character Death, no happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBarton/pseuds/AlexBarton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten kisses between Dorian and Cassidy, and one time they didn't.</p><p>Karamore was created by the amazingly talented CaptainMorgan.<br/>Based on our D&amp;D escapades.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorian Pappas/Cassidy Conley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures in Karamore: The Cardinal Locks [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488608</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ten Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMorgan/gifts">CaptainMorgan</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> one </em>
</p><p>Dorian is watching flowers float by in the water, heart pounding.</p><p>“So... is this a date?”</p><p>He blinks at Cassidy’s question and then looks up, a flush spreading over his cheeks. “I mean, if you want it to be? I mean, I would like it to be, but only if you want that too.”</p><p>He watches as the paladin leans back slightly. <em> Never a good sign</em>. He looks away at Cassidy’s statement, heart sinking in his chest.</p><p>“... just kidding.”</p><p>Then Cassidy slides his right hand under Dorian’s ear, curling his fingers around his skull, and pulls him in for a kiss. Dorian freezes for a heartbeat, then kisses back.</p><p>He’s panicking, and he knows, rationally, that he’s being utterly ridiculous. But Cassidy is still regarding him with that fond amusement as he leans in for their second kiss.</p><p>They wander through the elven city for several hours, eventually making their way back to the palace. Cassidy walks Dorian to his room, but before the wizard can even open the door, Cassidy crowds him against it. </p><p>“I told you I’d have you back before late.”</p><p>Dorian chuckles, rolling his eyes before looking at his now-boyfriend. The thought warms him. “I had a good time tonight.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>Dorian leans up slightly to kiss the other man goodnight. It’s slightly more heated than the chaste kisses they’d shared earlier, but eventually Cassidy does take a step back.</p><p>The paladin is smirking as he reaches up to flick Dorian’s nose.</p><p>He rolls his eyes again, sighing. “Good night, Cassidy.”</p><p>“Good night, Dorian. Sleep well.”</p><hr/><p>
  <em> two </em>
</p><p>He’s been avoiding Cassidy since they arrived in Vollun. It’s simple enough, but his chest aches with guilt no matter how much he avoids thinking about what happened in the forest.</p><p>He’s making his way back into the bathhouse from checking on Sorrice when a voice calls out his name. Instinctively, he turns and looks. Cassidy is walking towards him, a smile surprisingly on his face.</p><p>“I missed you.”</p><p>Dorian looks at the paladin in confusion. “You just saw me yesterday.”</p><p>Cassidy <em> blushes</em>. “Well I still missed you.”</p><p>Dorian looks away, guilt welling up in his throat. <em> Great. First I hurt my boyfriend and then I avoid him to the point where he misses me. </em>He apologises for the forest and endures the paladin’s gentle teasing about the matter.</p><p>“Well. How are you going to make it up to me?”</p><p>Dorian decides to take a chance. “I can- I could kiss it better?”</p><p>Cassidy’s grin is blinding. “That’s a lot of kisses.”</p><p>They hear a retching noise and turn to see Kis on the stairs, making fake gagging motions. “If you two are going to be disgusting, I’m going back upstairs.”</p><p>She turns to go, and Cassidy takes a step away from the wizard next to him, “Hey, uh-uh, no. We need to go.”</p><p>Dorian uses the distraction to plant a kiss on Cassidy’s cheek, then darts off up the stairs.</p><p>“Dorian!” he can hear Cassidy’s exasperated cry behind him.</p><p>The wizard just grins softly to himself, humming as he packs up his belongings.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> three </em>
</p><p>They’ve been back in Myer all of two days, and the Cardinal Locks are now the proud owners of a house on Griffon Wing Lane. Despite the fact, they’ve all decided to continue on to Etos in search of the mysterious swordsman who had purchased Calcitro’s book.</p><p>Dorian breaks the news to Cassidy after dinner that night, telling his boyfriend where their travels would take them and that it would be a long while before they’d be back.</p><p>The paladin seems to take it rather well; the only sign that he’s unhappy is the fact that he keeps running his hand through his hair. Eventually, he takes both of Dorian’s hands in his own and looks down at them. </p><p>“Just... come back to me.”</p><p>Dorian’s heart squeezes painfully, and all he wants to do is wrap Cassidy up in a hug. Instead, he tilts Cassidy’s head up to make eye contact with him. </p><p>“I will... I will come back. As soon as we can.”</p><p>Cassidy leans forward in a kiss, crowding Dorian against the wall. They kiss for several minutes, and the wizard feels that familiar heat in his lower abdomen. Cassidy slips his tongue into Dorian’s mouth and his hands start to wander under Dorian’s vest and shirt.</p><p>There’s a noise from down the hall, and they break apart to see the rest of the Locks peeking around the corner.</p><p>Cassidy chuckles softly. “I guess that’s my cue to go. Come see me in the morning before you leave.”</p><p>Dorian leans in for another kiss. “Get some sleep please.”</p><p>The paladin smirks and kisses Dorian one last time, then heads to the door. </p><hr/><p>
  <em> four </em>
</p><p>The next morning, Dorian rises earlier than usual to make sure he has enough time to see Cassidy before the Locks head out. He makes his way to the barracks. After asking a few knights where their Captain might be, he finds himself standing in front of Cassidy’s desk. His boyfriend doesn’t look any more rested than he did the night before.</p><p>“I thought I told you to get some sleep.”</p><p>Cassidy waves his hand and stands, walking over to a cabinet of sorts. He comes back to Dorian holding a small crystal, teasing the wizard gently about sending dirty messages. Dorian is making some sort of disgruntled face, and the paladin laughs softly and steps in to lean his forehead against his boyfriend’s. </p><p>Dorian wraps his arms around Cassidy’s waist. “I’m going to miss you.”</p><p>“So will I. Please come back.”</p><p>“I will. You take care of yourself. I’m going to tell Joshua to make sure you’re getting sleep. Or even worse, Taryn.”</p><p>Cassidy rolls his eyes and kisses Dorian, then steps back. “Check in with me when you can please.”</p><p>“As often as I can.”</p><p>Dorian leaves the office, wanting nothing more to be back already and in Cassidy’s arms.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> five </em>
</p><p>The nausea of travelling by teleportation circle is familiar but still unpleasant. Dorian looks around the study, noting that everything is where he left it all those months ago. It isn’t quite how he imagined they’d be coming back from Etos, but he’s glad to be back all the same.</p><p>The rest of the Locks agree to spending a night at the house to rest before seeking Kaspar out in the morning. Dorian takes the time to find Cassidy.</p><p>His boyfriend is still at the Barracks working, and Dorian voices his displeasure at the fact, but it’s quickly overwhelmed by the warmth that suffuses him when Cassidy finally wraps him up in a hug. He stands for a long minute, head resting on the paladin’s shoulder, noticing a slight shake to his Cassidy’s frame.</p><p>Dorian kisses the side of Cassidy's neck. “I came back. I told you I would.”</p><p>The paladin takes a deep breath and seems to relax slightly. “Maybe one day you’ll stay.”</p><p>It’s Dorian’s turn to sigh. “Not anytime soon, but it’s a thought that will keep me warm on cold nights.”</p><p>The couple eventually makes their way to the Cozy Goat for a late meal together, and Dorian goes to sleep with a smile on his face.</p><p>The next morning, the Cardinal Locks find themselves in Runebound Books telling Kaspar of Malamail’s message. The other wizard’s face is stony, but he seems willing to help the thief out despite their clearly less-than-amicable breakup. Kaspar locks the door of his bookshop and draws a teleportation circle on the floor.</p><p>“I’m going, so if you’re coming with, the time is now.”</p><p>Dorian takes one wistful look at the door, thinking of Cassidy’s words the night before, then sighs and steps onto the runes.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> six </em>
</p><p>They make it back from Bal’Moral unscathed. Well, everyone except Malamail. As soon as they arrive back in Kaspar’s bookshop, Dorian rushes off to the Barracks in search of his boyfriend.</p><p>In hindsight, telling Cassidy that he was halfway across the continent and about to get in a fight, probably wasn’t the best idea, but he had been pressed for time and wanted to let the paladin know that he was no longer in the city.</p><p>He finds the Knight-Captain at the Training Grounds with a few of his knights and waits to the side so as not to interrupt. The look of relief on Cassidy’s face is unmistakable when he does notice Dorian.</p><p>“Uh so what was that? You’re here for a day, disappear, and then you tell me that you’re about to go fight a gang in a crypt?”</p><p>Dorian smiles softly and kisses him briefly on the lips. “Mhmm yeah, basically.”</p><p>He ignores the eye roll from his boyfriend and slots their fingers together as they walk towards the rest of the city.</p><p>“So since you’ve been gone, did you hear about the Kings’ Anniversary Ball?” At Dorian’s nod he continues, “Well do you want to go with me?”</p><p>The wizard stops momentarily. “You mean, together? As in a date?”</p><p>Cassidy just raises an eyebrow. “Well yeah. Together. You and me.”</p><p>“Oh. Yes. Yes, of course! I’d love to.”</p><p>“Great, we can make out in a back corner.” Cassidy shoots him a smirk that makes his heart do funny things and continues walking.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> seven </em>
</p><p><em> “We can make out in a back corner</em>.”</p><p>Cassidy’s words ring in the back of Dorian’s mind as he gets ready for the Anniversary Ball, a familiar flutter of nerves in his stomach.</p><p>Kis is fussing with his hair when Cassidy arrives, and from there it’s a bit of a whirlwind. Between formally meeting Cassidy’s mother as the paladin’s boyfriend to dealing with the general shenanigans of the Locks en masse, when Cassidy whisks him off to a quiet library, making out quickly becomes the furthest thing from the wizard’s mind. </p><p>He walks among the shelves, trailing his fingers on some of the spines. One tome in particular catches his eye, so he takes it back to the table where Cassidy is sitting. The paladin has a fond smile on his face as he watches Dorian so engrossed in the books. Dorian, for his part, drops a kiss to Cassidy’s head, then sits next to his boyfriend and begins to read.</p><p>But of course peace in their lives never lasts. A quick conversation with King Cairo and fighting a black dragon in the ballroom later, Dorian finds himself dragging Cassidy back to the library with every intention of finally making out with his boyfriend. It’s not his fault he got distracted the first time, and really Cassidy should know better by now.</p><p>Dorian shuts the library door behind him, grabbing Cassidy by the lapels of his uniform and pulling him in for a kiss. The paladin hums into it, pushing Dorian back against the door. He slots a leg against Dorian’s hips and Dorian breaks the kiss to whine softly at the pressure. Cassidy takes the opportunity to suck a dark mark where his neck and shoulder meet. The wizard deftly unbuttons his boyfriend’s uniform jacket and rucks up the shirt underneath before Cassidy claims his mouth again. They continue for a few more minutes before the paladin pulls away, lips slightly swollen.</p><p>“Spend the night?” Dorian asks, breathless, then flushes and clarifies, “Just to sleep! With me. In the same bed. But that’s it! Just sleeping!”</p><p>Cassidy’s smirk softens into a genuine smile. “Yeah. I’d like that.”</p><p>The paladin dips down for a chaste kiss before beginning to straighten out his uniform. Dorian fixes his own attire and tries to smooth his hair down.</p><p>“How does my hair look?”</p><p>Cassidy’s smirk is back in full force, and he gives Dorian a heated once-over. “Like you were making out in a library.”</p><p>The wizard sighs and runs his hand through his hair again. “Alright let’s go.”</p><p>The paladin chuckles and wraps his arm around Dorian’s waist as they make their way out of the palace and through the winding streets of Myer.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> eight </em>
</p><p>Dorian hurries up the stairs to Cassidy’s office. He’s been back less than an hour, and aside from a quick bath, seeing his boyfriend was at the top of the priority list. </p><p>Cassidy’s back is to the door when he enters, and the paladin speaks brusquely until he realises that it’s Dorian in the doorway. Then, he whirls around and crosses the room in two long strides, catching Dorian's face in both hands, and kissing him soundly.</p><p>Again, Dorian is filled with guilt, knowing that his cryptic messages would have worried Cassidy without providing even some reassurance.</p><p>When they break apart, Dorian brings their foreheads together and strokes the paladin’s cheek.</p><p>“I’m <em> fine</em>. I’m here. I came back.”</p><p>Cassidy takes a shuddering breath. </p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"I... I'm not used to people coming back."</p><p>Dorian kisses him again. "Well this is twice now."</p><p>"Let's not make it a recurring promise."</p><p>Dorian’s heart clenches, and he sighs. “You know I can’t promise that. But I do promise to always come back. I got you something to remind you of that.”</p><p>He hands the necklace over,  and watches as Cassidy slips the chain over his head.</p><p>“I’ll see you for dinner tonight?”</p><p>The paladin nods once, stealing another kiss, before turning back to the reports on his desk. Dorian studies him for a moment longer, before heading back down the stairs.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> nine </em>
</p><p>Dorian has just finished pouring out every bit of hurt that had led to him leaving Portcost and is sitting on his bed, shirt unbuttoned, staring at the floor.</p><p>Cassidy moves in closer to stand in front of his boyfriend and runs his hand through the other man’s hair. Dorian leans forward to rest his forehead against Cassidy’s stomach, letting the soothing motion of the paladin playing with his hair calm him down.</p><p>After a few minutes, he feels Cassidy sit down next to him.</p><p>“Dorian? Can I kiss you?”</p><p>He looks over in surprise. “Yes of course. You don’t need to ask.”</p><p>But Cassidy just shakes his head. “Of course I need to ask. But I meant...” and he reaches out to touch one of the scars winding across Dorian’s chest. He pulls his hand back as Dorian tenses slightly, hovering just over the skin. “You can say no.”</p><p>Dorian sits in silence for a few seconds, then nods slightly.</p><p>“Okay, will you take your shirt off for me? Get comfortable.”</p><p>Again, Dorian sits quietly before moving. He slides his shirt off, and after a moment of hesitation, takes his pants off as well. Sitting down in his underthings, he faces away from Cassidy, tension in his shoulders.</p><p>“You can tell me to stop anytime, Dorian. Okay?”</p><p>Dorian nods again. He lets out a slight gasp at the first feel of Cassidy’s lips on his back, but eventually manages to somewhat relax. Some time later, Cassidy’s arms wind around his waist, hugging him from behind.</p><p>“Let’s go to bed Dorian.”</p><p>Dorian slides under the blanket as Cassidy undresses, and then tucks his head onto his boyfriend’s chest. Cassidy kisses him once on the forehead, again playing with his hair. Dorian closes his eyes and slips off to sleep.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> ten </em>
</p><p>Dorian spies his boyfriend near the Barracks and quickly makes his way over. He affixes a bright smile on his face and slaps the remaining cake into Cassidy’s hand as greeting. “Brought you some cake for lunch.”</p><p>Cassidy just groans. “I literally just got clean from dealing with that.”</p><p>The wizard’s smile turns into a mischievous smirk, which quickly turns into a look of indignation when Cassidy smears the cake on his face.</p><p>He lifts his fingers slightly to cast <em>Prestidigitation</em>, and the pastry disappears. He narrows his eyes slightly at the shit-eating grin that Cassidy now sports.</p><p>“Yes well. I just wanted to let you know that we are heading out towards Waldorf’s farm. Malamail heard from the gossip vine that there’s strange magic coming from the eastern farms, and knowing our luck it’s probably at the warlock’s place.”</p><p>The paladin’s grin shifts into a frown. “Remember what I said about finding trouble.”</p><p>“This is literally not my fault. I was attacked by a Cake Colossus in the middle of Myer. I told you, trouble finds<em> me </em>.</p><p>“Be careful,” Cassidy sighs and leans in to kiss Dorian. While his boyfriend is distracted, he wipes the remaining cake on Dorian’s vest.</p><p>The wizard just glares and casts <em>Prestidigitation</em> again. “I’ll get you back later,” he calls out as he walks away.</p><p>“That means you have to come back,” is the reply.</p><p>“Just for that I will!”</p><hr/><p>
  <em> zero </em>
</p><p>Dorian watches as the Lich traces an arcane symbol in the air, too far away to hear the words spoken, but looking on in horror as he realises what spell has been cast.</p><p>A golden aura surrounds Cassidy, and a small trickle of hope worms its way through Dorian’s chest even as the force of the magics causes yet another shockwave.</p><p>When the dust settles, the Lich is gone. And Cassidy lies prone on the ground, deathly still.</p><p>Dorian sprints to the body of his boyfriend, frantically checking for a pulse.</p><p>
  <em> No no no no no nononononoNO! </em>
</p><p>The paladin isn’t breathing, Dorian can’t find a pulse, and no matter how many healing spells are cast or potions poured down his throat, Cassidy doesn’t move.</p><p>Dorian slaps him on the cheek, harder than he ever might have normally. “Get up. Get up. GET UP. You better not die. I haven’t had a chance to tell you I love you.”</p><p>Josef’s hand on his shoulder stops him. “He’s gone.”</p><p>Dorian’s mind blanks. In a daze, he sees a figure of Tusmjir across the field, sees the shape blur into the familiar tabaxi form of Tetis, realises he’s been played. He made the wrong choice.</p><p>He doesn’t know how long he sits in the field, screaming his despair and staring listlessly at the smoldering remains of the warlock’s barn. When he comes to, Cassidy’s body is gone and the only one left with him is Josef, the swordsman watching over him in his grief. Dorian ignores him and walks away, hand reaching for Sorrice’s comm stone.</p><p>“Sorrice. I killed Cassidy...” his voice breaks slightly.</p><p>The funeral is two days later. Closed casket. He’ll never get to kiss Cassidy goodbye again. </p><p> </p><p><em> Unless</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dorian's "god" (it was actually a different god taking the shape of his god) gave me the choice to go back in time to undo a choice he'd made and he accepted, which led to Cassidy dying. No one died the first time around. We all cried. Dorian is trying to figure out how to time-travel now, despite not believing in it throughout the campaign so far.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>